Fathoms
by Wordgawk
Summary: Saber reflects on her hardships during this war and discovers Lancer has his own. (Fate/Zero, Arturia/Diarmuid)


Fathoms

The night had blanketed itself with dotted stars and a circle of silver moon. Saber stepped out onto one of the many balconies lining the Einzbern castle to take in the night.

Kiritsugu had finished reporting in that his fight with Kayneth El-Melloi had gone reasonably well, save for the interruption of Lancer coming for his Master.

Kiritsugu had stated the situation factually, colorlessly, as usual. He didn't look at Saber when explaining Lancer's appearance, but Saber noticed a harder edge to his tone when he broached the subject of Kayneth's Servant. Something else about their meeting bothered her Master.

Saber wasn't about to be filled in on the whys, that was certain.

Later, Irisviel, on his behalf, told Saber about holding off Caster's pursuit. Saber strongly disagreed, but couldn't persuade her Master to change his mind. Innocent children were being slaughtered for nothing more than amusement by that magical madman.

She pondered what she should do tonight.

"Saber, you'll catch a cold if you stay out too long."

The teasing lilt of the untrue statement came from behind Saber. Irisviel giggled when Saber turned around with possibly a strange look on her face because Irisviel laughed a little longer.

"Don't worry, Irisviel. I'll be sure to dress warmly," Saber replied with a short smile of her own. A dress suit was already warm enough, but Servants didn't need to concern themselves with attire.

Saber took in the grand view of the forest, darkness playing in the leaves. The day wasn't over yet. She could fit a quick patrol before retiring tonight. She told Irisviel so, to which Irisviel replied Saber had done enough for now.

But Saber needed to settle her thoughts. "I'll make a round, just to survey."

* * *

Fuyuki city was quiet. Saber finished her patrol sooner than she expected. While she knew she ought to return, the lure of standing at the ocean's edge as she did before urged her to return, if just for a couple minutes.

The memory of escorting Irisviel to the ocean bloomed when Saber stood at the bank. The long-haired woman loved the waves and the feel of soft sand beneath her feet as she dipped in both. It was funny how something as simple as that could bring one so much joy.

A pulse of energy permeated the air around her. Saber spun around, ready to materialize her armor and sword.

"You're very nimble so late, Saber." An amused comment floated to her, sounding awfully like something Irisviel would say. Lancer appeared nearby.

Saber nodded as he strode up next to her with camaraderie and unarmed. "Being alert has advantages, Lancer." His genial tone eased the tension in Saber's body.

She found herself greeting him with a smirk. It sounded absurd, but Saber had wanted to meet Lancer without the clash of sword and lance. The strikes of weapons meant dueling and dueling inevitably meant defeat. The type one couldn't rise back from to try again.

Perhaps he felt the affinity she did, even if the emotions went against the rules of the Grail War.

"True." A chuckle lit Lancer's answer. "If you beheaded me right then, how could we converse?"

"Not in such a beautiful place would I wish to do battle." The soothing lull of the water lapping at the shoreline reminded Saber she came here for brief respite.

Lancer turned his moonlit bronze gaze outwards, in the direction of the endless sea as she did. His small sigh of agreement pleased her. For a moment, they were one. Wanting peace, casting aside discontent from their problems to let the waves sing to them.

"Since there aren't any presences of the other Masters or Servants, I assume you wanted solitude." Lancer carefully let this out.

Saber heard his tacit question whether he ought to go or not. She didn't need to see him to understand. "Sometimes it's best not to be alone."

There was a pause as Lancer thought over her response. His body relaxed, Lancer glad to not be driven away.

Saber swallowed hard. Were those children that Caster imprisoned terrified when they were taken, wishing they weren't alone? Did they hope for rescue? Kiritsugu was making a wrong choice by not going after the twisted magus. Her fists tightened.

In Saber's peripheral sight, Lancer faced her. She continued to stare at the starlit sky and the mirror of endless water.

"Are you doing well?" Lancer's gentle inquiry pulled her out of her moody thoughts.

Saber hesitated to reveal the truth. They were technically enemies, after all. She glanced over. "As well as can be expected in a war."

Lancer's drawn eyes flickered to her disabled left thumb before returning his vision towards the sea. The gesture lasted a second, but Saber detected worry.

He would have concerns about fighting and his Master, if Kiritsugu's description of his own fight with the magus weren't a lie. The outcome had been brutal for a human to endure.

"And you?" Saber asked this on reflex. It only seemed fair she should inquire about Lancer's wellbeing, even if doing so was futile.

Lancer seemed to appreciate the act, even though he and she knew they couldn't reveal anything. "I've had difficulties since my Master was injured."

The two Servants' gazes didn't meet each other's. If Kayneth hadn't broached the Einzbern mansion alone, Kiritsugu wouldn't have crippled him so. Yet, this was what the Holy Grail War necessitated.

Nobody spoke for a prolonged period. Saber began to think meeting Lancer might have been a mistake. Servants didn't casually speak like this.

Strangely, she felt compelled to do so, as though it was the right thing to do. As illogical as it was for Lancer to reciprocate her action, perhaps he thought on a similar wavelength or he would've departed already.

Saber closed her eyes, slowly drawing in a breath. Cool salt air filled her, mingled with Lancer's familiar scent. What irony that she should be with another Servant and feel a sense of calmness.

She soon realized only the ocean breeze was with her and she opened her eyes. Farther down the shore Lancer stooped low and had picked up something from the wet sand.

As if sensing Saber's eyes on him, Lancer straightened. He turned to watch her, silently. Waiting.

His intense gaze brought her back. "What are you doing?"

Having Saber with him again, playfulness danced in his golden eyes. "Treasure. Come see."

Amused, Saber moved towards him. She held out her hand at Lancer's prompt, to which he dropped a remarkably rounded stone. The shape was nearly a perfect sphere. This was not done by any magic and Saber found this fact fascinating.

Lancer apparently thought so himself. "Is it not amazing? A jagged, blocky rock spends who knows how long within the raging sea and ends up so smooth when it washes ashore."

"Indeed." Saber was about to add about the even coloring when Lancer offered her another object in his closed palm.

Lancer winked at her as he let go of a tiny shell. This piece was worn away, with only a chip of a stripe to indicate it had been a home for an ocean dweller.

The spearman moved away again, searching for his next treasure. Saber blinked in confusion. "Why are you finding these things?"

"Have you not heard of treasure-hunting? I'm taking advantage of this fine area to do so." He grinned at her before facing the waters to resume his scanning.

He was being ridiculous. Saber caught his profile as he stepped by her. His bright demeanor changed from mere seconds ago.

Grave. Uneasy.

It seemed Lancer needed a distraction of his own. If digging in the earth was to be it, Saber wasn't going to deny him.

The light in Lancer's face returned when the arrival of Saber meant a partner in his quest.

So for a little while, Saber went along with his "rules" involving treasure.

"We can't find the same thing twice?"

"No."

"But the goal is to find the most?"

"My goal is unique things."

"This is the seaside. There is only so much."

"Who's to say you won't find currency of sorts buried here? That is useful in any era, correct?"

"Fine. If I find sentient sea life, I win?"

"This isn't a competition."

As silly as this activity was, Saber enjoyed herself. Everything they found, Lancer let her collect in a pile. There wasn't much, hardly enough to fit both her hands, but the items weren't important.

Except for the tiny crab they nearly trampled on. Even with attuned eyesight, the darkness made the crustation quite the speck. They agreed to leave it be instead of capturing it, but it did count as a unique item.

On their last run, Lancer, ever the explorer, plucked a stray bird feather from the sand. It was scant in plumage, but still recognizable as a feather.

He turned it over in his fingers. He held it out for Saber to grasp. A sudden gust of wind snagged it, carrying it Saber's way. The feather struck her cheek, then lodged somewhere in her hair.

"Your reflexes are slowing," Lancer pretended to chide her and Saber couldn't help but laugh.

"This has become quite the hunt." Saber reached up to locate the feather, but Lancer already extended his fingers. Saber felt a brush against her wrist.

Lancer was staring hard at the spot he held. The burning desire for something flared in his expression, punctuated by sorrow. Saber bit her lip, feeling the force of it seeping into her. Not understanding why.

Lancer's voice cracked. "Can you… leave it?"

"Why?" came Saber's hoarse reply. Yes, why did the gravity in his gaze pull at her so?

An outward smile crossed his face, but his melancholy couldn't be hidden. "Because it's my wish."

Saber locked wide eyes with Lancer.

Their final battle approached. Tonight, it was gathering trinkets, Arturia looking foolish because of a feather in her hair, and Diarmuid, making these events possible to begin with.

Lancer gratefully let go when Saber granted his desire.

- THE END -


End file.
